Darren x Larten
by MoggeGolvmopp
Summary: Darren and Larten just got the information that they are the hunters. They will now search for the Lord of The Vampaneze. And on the way some strange things happen. Very strange... Want to find out what happends? Then you have to read this fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! MoggeGolvmopp here! Once again I and Dagiis are going to write a fanfiction together! Why? Cuz' it's so funny! This time, it's a yaoi… But NOT one of those extreme yaoi's! Well, we hope that you may enjoy it! /MoggeGolvmopp.

Darren's P.O.V

What do you do when you're stuck in a mountain full off vampires? Well, there's not much you _can_ do. Except getting drunk and fight with each other. But when you're a vampire prince, there's a lot of thing you _have _to do. That's why I'm happy that Mr. Crepsley is right by my side.

Ever since I "died" and left my family a few years ago, I've looked at Mr. Crepsley as my "new" father. He always helps me with my duties (as the youngest vampire prince it's hard to know what to do and say…) and he teaches the vampire rites, so I can understand them better. Mr. Crepsley is the man who turned me into a bloodsucking vampire. Nowadays I sort of "like" to drink blood, but in the beginning I refused to, I tried to keep something inside me, as a human, but I realized that my days as a human were over.

Sometimes I think about turning into a human again, but then I think about all the adventures and experience I've had with Mr. Crepsley, Harkat, Evra and Debbie. Debbie is a girl I met in Mr. Crepsley's hometown, she was nice, and I liked her, but when she started to act as a fangirl… To be honest, I told her that I didn't like her in _that_ way, and surprisingly she understood. Or at least she didn't start to cry in front of me. Oh, and Debbie doesn't know that me and Mr. Crepsley are vampires.

Back to the "turning into a human" part… I don't think I would've wanted to turn into a human again, no matter what…

*Yawn*

"Nhn… I'm tired." I said and rose from the chair. I stretched myself.

"You can go to bed, if you want to." My friend and co-worker Arrow said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." I said and walked out of the Hall of Princes. I walked to my and Harkat's room. I sneaked into the room so I wouldn't wake Harkat up, but he wasn't there. I wonder where he could be… I went to Mr. Crepsley's room to see if he was there.

I knocked on the door and slowly opened it, I saw Mr. Crepsley sitting on the floor with something in his hand. When he saw me he hid the thing in his hand behind his back.

"Hi Darren, what are you doing here?"

"'I'm looking for Harkat."

"He's training with Vanez."

"Aha… Then, I will go back to my room and sleep for a couple of hours." I said and was on my out of the room.

"Darren, wait a minute…!" Mr. Crepsley rose and grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" I said and looked into his eyes.

"Uhm… Never mind… Goodnight." He said and closed the door.

"Goodnight…?" I said and went back to my room. I lay down in my bed. It is a hammock. I don't like to sleep in a coffin. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was that I was thinking about the thing in Mr. Crepsley's hand, what could it be? When Mr. Crepsley has that expression of his… Well it's kind of hard not to wonder what it is.

I woke up in the middle of the night (or at least I think it was night) and realized that Mr. Crepsley was sitting by the side of my hammock.

"Darren, are you finally awake now?" he said and poked my forehead.

"Yeah…" I said and rose.

"There is someone who wants to talk to you and the rest of the vampires." Mr. Crepsley rose and started to walk out of my room.

"Who is it?" I said and walked after him.

"I don't know. Paris said that I had to go and get you right away…" We walked fast and quietly. When we entered the Hall of Princes the rest of the vampire tribe shut up and stared at

us.

"Paris, Mika, Arrow." Mr. Crepsley said and bowed to the vampire princes. Then he took a seat in the front row.

"Larten, you should come here to." Paris said. I and Mr. Crepsley walked to them. I took my seat and Mr. Crepsley stood next to me.

"We have a special guest here today…" Paris said, he didn't look to happy, and I know why, because when a small and fat man entered the room I knew it had to be bad news.

"Hello, my friends." Mr. Tiny said and I thought for myself 'we're not your friends!'

"I have something to tell you…" He continued and looked unserious.

"There will be a war between the vampires and the vampanezes. I'm calling it the War of Scars…" He said and looked proud.

"You can win the War of Scars if you kill the Vampaneze Lord. But only three vampires are allowed to kill him… or else you lose the war and the whole vampire kind will go under…!"

It took about two seconds for everyone to realize what he said, then the chaos broke lose… Everyone was panicking, screaming and running around. It took about five minutes before Paris was able to "control" everyone. I glared at Mr. Tiny and saw that he really was enjoying this… When everyone was quite and sat down, Mr. Tiny continued.

"There are only two of the three hunters in this mountain right now. And those two are…" I almost knew what he was going to say. "The youngest vampire prince ever, Darren Shan, and my beloved Larten Crepsley! 3" First I looked at Mr. Tiny and it looked like he was daydreaming… Probably sweet dreams… Then I looked at Mr. Crepsley and his face was a little green, and it looked like he was going to puke…

"Okay… Uhm... Yeah..." Mr. Tiny said and "woke up".

"If another vampire than the three hunters tries to interfere, you will lose the war… and die." he smirked.

"If I were one of the hunters…" He said and glared at me and Mr. Crepsley.

"I would pack my belongings and go out and search for the vampaneze lord. Oh, and you only have four chances to kill him. You're first chance is already gone. It was when Kurda tried to help you."

"He tried to kill us, not help us!" a vampire yelled from the back in the room.

"No, he tried to help you. And…!" Before anyone else was able to argue with Mr. Tiny, I said.

"So what you're saying is that I, Larten and another vampire are supposed to kill the vampaneze lord, or we'll die?"

"That's correct…" He said. I nodded and thought about it for a while, and then Harkat rose and said.

"I'm not a vampire, so I can help them, right?"

"Yes, you can." Mr. Tiny said. I looked at Harkat and smiled, he is my best friend, and it would be a lot more fun to have him with us.

"I have one more thing to say to the hunters before I leave… Follow your hearts, or you won't be able to find the Vampaneze Lord." When he had said that, he disappeared. Just like that. I looked at Mr. Crepsley, then at Harkat and then on the rest of the vampires. No one really understood what happened that day, but me, Mr. Crepsley and Harkat packed our belongings, just like Mr. Tiny told us to do, said goodbye to the vampires and walked out of the mountains, and into the forest. Mr. Tiny told us to follow our hearts. But right now my heart didn't say anything about where we should be going so we ended up walking around in the forest.

One day when we sat around a campfire and talked about what Mr. Tiny had said, Larten got an idea.

"My heart tells me to go and see someone… I want to meet Evanna!" He said.

"Who is Evanna?" Harkat said and looked suspicious at Mr. Crepsley.

"She's a friend of mine." He smirked, why did he smirk?

"And… Well, she's a witch, but for god sake, don't call her witch… It would be the end of the world…"

We talked about it and decided that we were going to see Evanna as soon as possible.

We're sleeping during the days and walking during the nights.

But this day I woke up in the middle of the morning, I had to drink some water, or my throat would kill me. I walked to the lake to drink some water. I sat down in front of the lake. I closed my eyes, leaned over the lake and drunk some water.

Once I was done drinking, I splashed water in my face and then I opened my eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" I screamed when I saw a man with hair to his shoulders and a beard. I turned around but I couldn't see the man behind me, then he has to be in the lake. I turned back to the lake and poked the water, but the man didn't move… Then I realized something… It was me! My reflection! I touched my beard, creepy… what had happened? Last time I checked I was bold! I rose and ran to Mr. Crepsley and Harkat to tell them, and show them what happened to me.

"Mr. Crepsley! Harkat! Wake up!" I screamed and the sat up with a snatch, they looked tired. When they saw me, Harkat grabbed his axe and Mr. Crepsley was ready to fight.

"It's me, Darren!" I said and stopped about five meters away from them.

"Darren…?" Harkat said and looked suspicious at me.

"Yes! I don't know why, but my hair grew and I got a beard!" I said and then Mr. Crepsley fell to the ground and started to laugh.

_Ten minutes later… _

"Aw, Darren you finally turned into a real man!" Mr. Crepsley said and walked up to me and hugged me. Mr. Crepsley hugged me? That was a shock for me…

"Why do I have a beard?" I said and Mr. Crepsley let go of me, puh, he was almost hugging me to death.

"You're in the puberty." He said with a weird smile on his lips.

"The puberty?"

"Yes. You will soon become a real man." Mr. Crepsley said and hugged me again…

"Darren…" He whispered in my ear, so Harkat wouldn't hear him. "Now that you're soon a real man… I want to tell you something…"

"What…?" I said a bit excited.

"I love you." When Mr. Crepsley said those three words, I dropped my chin and my eyes flew up… What did he just say? Does Mr. Crepsley love me? Since when? What the heck is this?


	2. Chapter 2

Larten's P.O.V.

"… and my beloved Larten Crepsley! 3"

Oh, crap. He did _not_ just say that with a heart in the sentence? I thought to myself, feeling sick, as I watched Mr. Tiny smile at me in a very… perverse way? It wasn't the first time he had done that though, at first, I hadn't noticed anything, until he locked me into a closet and, well, it's not something for anyone's ears to hear. It could cause brain damage.

Me, Darren and all the other vampires in the Vampire Mountain had been gathered to the Hall of Princes', where a very bad surprise in form of Desmond Tiny, who had started to babble something about the War of Scars and the end of the whole vampire kind, had been waiting. I hadn't been paying attention, until he said that thing with the heart and stuff (who could possibly get a _heart_ into a spoken sentence?). Why? Because I had been staring at Darren, but of course, I didn't realize that I'd been looking like a complete moron until very much later. There was just no helping it.

My brain told me to leave him in the Vampire Mountain right away, nothing good could come out of it, and still, it was impossible. Every time I thought about packing my bags and run, my whole body seemed to freeze. It hurt.

Mr. Tiny said something about packing our bags and I looked up, terrified that he might be able to read my thoughts. No one could know. No one!

"Eh, Mr. Crepsley?" Darren said and stood up, looking down at me with a way too cute loo… I mean way too… er… gaah!

"Wha-? What?" I said and shook my head.

"We need to get packing so we can look for the vampaneze lord!"

I was about to say something like "why in the world would we want to do that?", until I remembered that Desmond Tiny had said something about us being the hunters of some kind. I really had to stop staring at Darren when I was supposed to be paying attention at other things...

I had been going through my stuff for about ten minutes, when I heard the door open behind me. Thinking it was Darren, I decided to not turn around and get... _distracted_ again, so I just kept on packing. A vampire didn't need very many things while travelling, as long as nothing too dangerous happened, our hard skin could turn out most of the cold. Darren, who was only a half vampire, would have it worse. Maybe I could keep him warm... wait, what? No, those thoughts were no good. What if he got some more of my blood? Then he would become a full vampire and we could be together forev... STOP IT ALREADY! What the hell was I thinking?

"Hello, Larten 3" said a low, seductive voice from behind me. Oh no! Those hearts again! I spun around, my eyes wide with surprise. Desmond Tiny smirked back at me, his face inches away from mine.

"Eh... Mr. Tiny, what are you doing in my room?" I said, in lack of better words. His smirk grew wider, making him look totally crazy, as he leaned towards me. I could feel his breath on my face and it wasn't very nice. A shiver went through my body. He was even able to scary me. But just a little.

"I don't know... You tell me..." he said and then he was getting way too close. His lips were just inches away from mine, before I was able to move and push him away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I hissed and spat on the floor. Finally, that perverted smirk disappeared from his face. His eyes were glowing dangerously, making me back away from him, just to smash into a wall. Great, talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Oh, wait that could be taken wrong. I didn't mean it like that! Hopefully? **(A/N: The Vampire **_**Mountain**_** should be made out of stone, just so you get the rock part... XD)**

"You think you have a future without me? You are doomed if you do not stay by my side." Mr. Tiny hissed.

"Well, too bad that I have no plans on doing so." I muttered. This was getting awkward, so I grabbed the things I needed and headed for the door. A hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Annoyed, I turned my head around.

"What is it now? Leave me alone already."

"I know what kind of feelings your have for that assistant of yours!"

"I wouldn't call Darren my assistant any more, he is a vampire prince, and what are you-?"

I got interrupted through my half-hearted attempt to tell him he was wrong, that he knew nothing.

"But no matter what, your destinies does not link together! One of you will die and it is not going to be Darren Shan. Your only chance is to stay away from him and join me." said Desmond Tiny with a serious voice.

"Then I guess that I am doomed." I said and slammed ran away as fast as I could.

We left the Vampire Mountain shortly after my little meeting with "Destiny". To my displeasure, Harkat joined as well. Now I couldn't spend time alone with my lov... ley assistant! Not that I wanted to spend time with him specificity, but, er, you know.

Anyway, Darren was talking about something Desmond Tiny had said that we should follow our hearts. I knew where _my_ heart wanted to go, but that was a different story. So I shut my trap and walked in silence.

If Mr. Tiny had been telling the truth, then there was a huge chance that I would die. I needed a way to make Darren fall in love with me! I mean... Oh, never mind! And one day when we sat around a fire, just resting and thinking, I got the best idea ever. A long time ago I had met a woman named Evanna. And she was a witch (but you couldn't tell her that, unless you wanted to be fried like a chicken). Maybe she could create a love potion for me! With a grin, I spoke up.

"My heart tells me to go and see someone... I want to meet Evanna!"

"Who is Evanna?" Harkat said and glared at me. Stop glaring! You're going to ruin my plan!

"She's a friend of mine." I said, not bothering to tell me that she was the one who gave me the scar from my mouth and up my cheek. "And... Well, she's a witch, but for god sake, don't call her witch... It would be the end of the world..."

We decided to find Evanna right away, only problem was that she lived far away in a very creepy swamp filled with frogs that could kill you. It wasn't a big problem, if it hadn't been so damn far! I couldn't control my thoughts anymore!

After walking for days (well, technically we only walked at night, since I couldn't be out in the sun without getting burned) with just a little time of rest, we had still not reached out goal. Why did Evanna have to live in the middle of nowhere? At least she might help me with my problem named Darren. If she couldn't make a love potion, maybe she could make an anti-love potion for me instead. But did I really want to get rid of that warm feeling in my chest that only he could create? I didn't quite know, things would get a lot easier without it. But what if she couldn't do a thing? Then I couldn't live without at least con-

"Mr. Crepsley! Harkat! Wake up!"

Darren's paniced voice woke me up from my half asleep state and I rubbed my eyes. What was going on now? Before I got a chance to call back to him, a weird man, who looked like a troll, came running towards me and Harkat, his arms waving up and down. His had long hair and a long beard and his eyes looked crazy. Oh my god! I thought. A mystical creature from the forest has come to eat us! I never got to tell Darren how much I loved him! This could not be!

I prepared for a fight, but the troll spoke up with a voice I knew very well.

"It's me, Darren!" said the troll and stopped. I rubbed my eyes again. Darren? But how could he have so much hair on his face? It had been burned in the trials... unless...

"Darren...?" Harkat said, voicing my first thought.

"Yes! I don't know why, but my hair grew and I got a beard!" he cried. Suddenly, I burst out laughing and laughed so much that I fell to the ground, tears almost running down my cheeks. He was just adorable, totally confused and hadn't got a clue about what just had happened to him.

_Ten minutes later (of laughing)_

"Aw Darren, you finally turned into a real man!" I said and hugged him. Wait, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON WITH ME? WHY DID I JUST _HUG_ DARREN?

"Why do I have a beard?" Darren said and I let go of him as fast as possible. A smile crept onto my lips.

"You're in the puberty."

"The puberty?"

"Yes. You will soon be a real man." I said and suddenly found myself hugging him again. Not good. I was acting like that fangirl, Debbie! I never liked her, she had kept on clinging onto _my_ Darren. Well, he wasn't mine. He probably never would. And that hurt for some reason. It shouldn't hurt! And out of the blue I suddenly found myself whispering.

"Darren... Now that you're soon a real man... I want to tell you something..."

"What...?" he said, smiling a bit and looking completely innocent.

"I love you." I whispered and almost slapped myself across the face. What did I just do? Darren stared at me, his chin almost hanging down to his feet. I was a little concerned that his eyes might pop out. Oh crap, what have I done? This was so not good, it was more than the end of the world! It was-

"Hey, what are... you doing?" said a voice behind me that belonged to Harkat. He sounded evil for some reason, but it wasn't well heard when he had to breathe in the middle of each and every sentence. I was about to turn around, when a couple of hands grabbed my waist from behind and started to tickle me! And the worst part is that... I am _extremely_ ticklish!

"Iiiiiiiihhh!" I screamed and jumped/flew up in the air, over Darren's head and landed on my face ten meters away. Damn you Harkat Mulds! You just ruined a moment! But maybe it had been good, because now I didn't have to face Darren (not that it was much better to have my face down in the mud) when he was staring at me like I had just grown another head. He probably hated me now. And that hurt above everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren's P.O.V

Suddenly Mr. Crepsley was flying over me. Flying? What the fuck? I thought vampires couldn't fly?

I slowly turned around and saw Mr. Crepsley lying, 10 meters away, with his face in a mud pile. He sat up and turned around to face me.

"Darren…" He said and I started to laugh like a vampire who had gone crazy! Want to know why? Well Mr. Crepsley had a mud mustache and a mud beard. Mr. Crepsley looked confused.

"Huh?" He said and looked at me. Then I stopped laughing and just stared at someone behind Mr. Crepsley.

"Darren, what's wrong?" He said, and I pointed at the person behind him, I tried to say something but I couldn't, because my mouth was to dry, I couldn't form a single word. Mr. Crepsley understood that something was wrong and he turned around and was now face-to-face with a gun! Mr. Crepsley was leaning back and forth, trying to avoid the gun.

"Oh, crap!" he half-yelled and then it was a loud bang and Mr. Crepsley and the person was gone in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke almost had disappeared I saw Mr. Crepsley and the person lying on the ground. Mr. Crepsley was lying on his back with his hand on his stomach.

"Mr. Crepsley!" I screamed and ran to him. I sat down on my knees, next to Mr. Crepsley. I took his hand in my hands and squeezed it lightly.

"Mr. Crepsley…?" I said with a shaking voice.

"Darren…" He said and laid his other hand on my cheek.

"I think I'm going to die…" He continued, slowly and quietly. I shook my head and said;

"No you're not going to die. Because you weren't even shoot." I let go of Mr. Crepsley's hand and he sat up.

"Whaat?" He said and checked his stomach.

"I'm alive!" He continued and then he hugged me…!

"Mr. Crepsley! We don't have time for this now!" I said and pushed him away. I rose and then walked to the other person.

"Hmm…" I said and felt that Mr. Crepsley was standing behind me. I turned around.

"Do you know this guy?" I said and looked at him.

"No… I don't think so…" He said and shrugged his shoulders.

I felt how someone was squeezing an arm around my neck; I froze and heard someone whispering in my ear:

"Don't move!" I understood that I were in big troubles and didn't move.

"Move and I will blow this in the air… with you, and me." I heard how the person behind me was pressing the relief staff of a grenade. I was waiting for a big explosion, but it never came. The person had probably just pressed the relief staff halfway. I heard a sharp, whistling sound from the trees too my left. The grip around my neck loosened, and then the arm around my neck dropped. Mr. Crepsley ran to me and helped me up.

"What happened?" I said and looked at the now dead person. He had a shaved head; he had a dark V tattooed on each side of his head, just above his ears. When I looked closer I saw that the guy had a shuriken, (a small star-shaped weapon that you throw at your enemy) in his forehead, and one in his chest, right in the heart. Wait, Mr. Crepsley hadn't any shuriken, neither did Harkat…. So who threw the shuriken at the guy?

"Never turn your back at someone who isn't dead!" someone said behind me. I turned around and saw a man, I think he was a vampire; he was muscular, middle-length with a bright red skin and green hair. He was covered in purple, thick animals' skin; he was bare-foot, like me and Mr. Crepsley. He had big eyes, almost as big as Harkat's and a surprisingly small mouth. But he didn't have a blindfold like me and Mr. Crepsley.

"Haven't Vanez Blane thought you that?" he said.

"I forgot that…" I answered and felt a bit ashamed. I looked at him and saw a dozen of shuriken, fastened with ropes around his body.

"May I have my shuriken back, please?" The vampire said to the dead person, he walked to him and winkled up the shuriken, he wiped the blood from the shuriken on his pants and then he put it back in the ropes. He examined the dead person, turned his head to the left and right, looked at the shaved head, the tattoos and the read circles around his eyes.

"A vampet…" he snorted. "I've met them before… Miserable wretch…" he spat on the dead man and then he rolled the man over so he was lying on his stomach, with his naked foot.

When the vampire turned to face me I knew immediately who he was – I've heard a lot about him- and I greeted him with the respect he deserved.

"Vancha March." I said and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

"Same here." He answered cheerfully.

Vancha March was the vampire prince that I hadn't met – he was the wildest and most traditional of them all.

"Vancha!" Mr. Crepsley said, ripped off his blindfold and walked up to the prince, and hugged him…! Mr. Crepsley turned his face to me as he was hugging Vancha, at first he was just staring at me… Then he smirked, an evil smirk. Somehow that made me angry, and jealous. Angry at Mr. Crepsley who was just a… loser…! And I was jealous at Vancha? Why? I only like Mr. Crepsley as a father, I think...?

I walked away and sat down in front of a tree. I put my head in my knees. When did my feelings for Mr. Crepsley change? Yeah sure, he confessed to me earlier, but still... I don't care if Mr. Crepsley loves me; right now we have to think about our mission to find the damn vampaneze lord... I looked up and saw Vancha walking towards me...  
"Hi..." he sighed and sat down next to me. He sounded like an old man when he sighed... Lol... **(A/N: I just had to... XD)** I chuckled and Vancha looked like a big question mark...  
"You thought about going to Evanna, aye?" Vancha said and I nodded.  
"Did Larten tell you not to call her a witch...?"  
"Yeah... But, why can't you call her a witch?" Vancha didn't answer my question, I don't know if he didn't hear me, if he just ignored me or if he was too scared to tell me... Because he looked kind of scared...

We sat quietly and just kept staring at our feet, don't ask me why but even I thought that Vancha needed a pedicure... Mr. Crepsley came to us,

"I'm sorry to interrupt, though it doesn't seem like you talk about anything, but I need to talk with you, your highness." he said and it looked like he glared at Vancha.

"Hey, it's `March´ or `hey there ugly´ when were not inside the vampire mountains, got it?" he answered.

"I understand... Can I have a talk with you... ugly?" Mr. Crepsley said and smiled like a jerk, trying not to laugh. Vancha only grinned as an answer, then he rose and the two vampires walked away. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but only for a couple of minutes, then I woke up... I'll tell you this. It's not the easiest to sleep when you have one friend who snores really, really loudly, like Vancha... Or a friend who have nightmares and screams like a mad-man and then it's the third friend, and probably the worst one... Someone as Mr. Crepsley who sleep talks... Doesn't sound to bad, right? But, it's not okay when he talks about me. And especially not when he talks about raping me! I mean, he even wants to rape me in his dreams? Damn that perverted mentor of mine!

A/N: Yay! I'm done! Sorry it took so long to update, but it's been so much with school, friends, and on top of that me and my mom rents two horses *happy face*! Anyway, please leave a review :)


End file.
